My Baby
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: *Rating for Safety*- One night is going to change the life for twenty-four-year-old Harry Potter forever. It's all going to start right when someone shows up on his doorstep one summer night.
1. Doorstep Delievery

My Baby  
Authors Note- I hope you all like it. For the record, this takes place during a summer vacation, in England, the Muggle part of it.  
Walking throughout the ground floor of the beach house, making sure every light had been switched off. It was pitch black by the time Harry got to the front door for the porch lights, the doorbell rang. It was almost two in the morning, there wasn't anyone who'd be there. He checked through the peephole, nothing, same when the door was opened. About to close it, the smallest cry distracted by his feet. A bassinet, a wicker bassinet on the other side of the doorframe.  
  
Stunned, he bent down next to it, approaching it as thought it were a dead body. Slowly moving the cover back, a tiny baby face was revealed, sleeping.  
  
" Oh my god" he gasped, then turned towards the house, " Ron, Hermione! Get down here, hurry!".  
  
He could only stare at the small child, footsteps came crashing behind him. Ron and Hermione appeared on either side in their sleep wear.  
  
" What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
There was a second or two before Hermione sarcastically snapped back, " what does it look like?".  
  
" There was nobody here" Harry whispered.  
  
" I think we should get it inside, it's rather cold tonight".  
  
Hermione and Harry each carried a handle of the bassinet, slowly following Ron into the kitchen. He cleared off the counter as they placed it there.  
  
" What kind of Muggle world is this where they leave babies on a strangers front porch?".  
  
Hermione gave him a shut-up-before-I-make-you-sleep-on-the-front- porch-yourself glare. As Harry checked the baby over, she snatched a folded piece of paper wedged between the blankets. Tiny hands, little feet, the baby was so soundly sleeping, it's like it didn't care what was going on.  
  
" It's a birth certificate" she announced, " baby girl".  
  
She gained their attention. As she continued, her eyes grew wider, her jaw slowly falling. She glanced between Harry and the paper. " What?" he asked, " who is she?".  
  
" Uh, well, um, if this is correct..".  
  
" Just bloody say it!" Ron demanded, protesting against her stuttering.  
  
" Harry, she's yours".  
Another Authors Note- I know I can have a lot of fun writing this, but of course, I have to start small. Just this chapter of course! 


	2. Emerald Emily

My Baby  
Chapter Two- Emerald Emily  
Hermione looked up at two gaping faces staring back at her. As much as that bit on information stunned her, she always was automatically the relief of the group, since day one. Harry was turning paler by the second. It wasn't a lie, or a trick, that's what the paper said. There was so much information on that sheet, his name was beyond critical.  
  
" Very funny" Ron snorted, snatching the certificate from her. He read for less than a second. " I've said it once and I'll say it again- bloody hell!".  
  
Harry's fingers were trembling, " this isn't funny". Ron looked up and handed him the paper, it shook in his grip. He could hardly read the letters, but it was all there.  
  
Emily Elizabeth Potter  
  
' It's such a pretty name' he thought.  
  
Birth Date- April 11th, 2005  
  
Fathers Name- Harry J. Potter  
  
Mothers Name-  
  
It was scratched out with a god amount of ink.  
  
" It doesn't have the mum's name".  
  
Ron nodded, " yeah, see, this is the part where you tell us who the mother is".  
  
Hermione smacked his arm, making a light hissing sound. " Shut-up, how do we know this isn't a fake?".  
  
" Well it looks like a baby".  
  
She hit him again, " I meant how do we know this is Harry's baby?".  
  
Ron glared at him, " well, is it?".  
  
" You insensitive moron!" Hermione's tone woke the sleeping baby. She began crying and trying to push the blanket off herself. Ron and Harry glared back and forth. Hermione didn't even hesitate when lifting her from the bassinet.  
  
Harry watched closely as the baby was cradled in her arms. She was so tiny, even though he had never seen a newborn. Still, as calm and soothing as Hermione was, the cries didn't stop.  
  
" Here, you hold her" it wasn't really an offer, but it came as a shock. Harry's arms were shaking as Emily was placed in then, yet he held her gently against his chest. " Watch her head".  
  
" Is it going to fell off?" Ron asked, but was ignored.  
  
Hermione stayed close by in case he wasn't comfortable, though seemed to be adapting, a little nervous. A second later, the crying stopped. She smiled, " I think she likes you".  
  
" That can't be good" Ron sang.  
  
Harry felt as though his heart had stopped when touching the baby named Emily. Her warmth freezing his nerves, her big emerald eyes slowly looking in every direction. This was his daughter, there was little doubt of that.  
  
" I know who she is".  
~ Obviously ' she' is the mother. Harry's positive of who she is. Why do you think it is?~ 


	3. The One that Got Away

My Baby  
Chapter Three- The One that Got Away  
Authors Note- A lot of you said it was Ginny or Cho, I don't blame you, they are prime suspects. The short chapters may continue for a little longer, just a little. Cut me some slack on that one.  
The two were standing, watching Harry like concrete statues. Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat, he was precisely positive, and they knew it. He adjusted Emily in his arms, she was lucky enough to be able to sleep.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, " um, Ron, I think you have enough experience with the Muggle ways to go to the store and get some- things for Emily. There's an all night store on the next block" Harry knew what she was trying to do.  
  
Unfortunately, Ron didn't. " Not as much as either of you, let's not forget who once lived here. Besides, I want to know who the mum is".  
  
" Go Ron" she grunted in warning.  
  
" Oh! So you can find out, but I can't".  
  
Hermione shoved him towards the kitchen doorway until Ron gave up and left. He muttered several swears as the front door closed. She turned to Harry, " I'm going to go upstairs for a minutes, will you two be alright?". He nodded.  
She bolted into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, cold water. Splashing a few handfuls on her face, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her best friend, a new father, she couldn't imagine what he was feeling.  
The kitchen was empty when she returned downstairs. Harry and Emily were in the living room, Hermione sat next to him on the couch. " She's adorable".  
  
" I wonder how long she'll stay asleep for" he said softly.  
  
Hermione stroked Emily's hand, which was holding onto Harry's shirt. She was so soft and quiet, peacefully sleeping. Hermione couldn't help it, it was contained long in less than an hour. " Is it Cho?".  
  
He shook his head, " I haven't even talked to her since Hogwarts".  
  
" Ginny?".  
  
" Ron would be murdering me right now".  
  
That was the top two. Hermione could have sworn it was one of those girls. Now she had to guess, " that new girl that came during our fifth year?".  
  
" No" he didn't seem to mind her asking. That's because he knew she wouldn't be able to guess a name, smart as she was.  
  
" Okay" it was her forfeit, " you don't have to tell. Oh, she's got a little dirt on her arm, right there, I'll get a wash cloth". Ron burst through to doorway into the kitchen, out of breath, his face matching his hair. " Did you get anything?" she rang out the access water, noticing his hands were empty. He shook his head, too breathless for one word. " Did you even take the car?".  
  
" No" Ron breathed moving past Hermione so he would see Harry, " you'll never guess who I saw at the store".  
  
" No more guessing" Harry and Hermione muttered in union.  
  
He took a huge gulp, " Fleur Delacar". She dropped the rag, Ron doubled over, but Harry remained the same. Hermione had just looked over at him when Ron added, " what's she doing in with the Muggles?". Right after he said that, he followed Hermione's gaze to Harry.  
  
" Um, Harry?" her voice was sensitive, ready for either option.  
  
Harry returned the stare, looking a little insulted. " What? No! No, no, no, it's not her. I'm terrified of that girl, no offense or anything". Hermione let out a small sigh.  
  
Ron shrugged, " yeah, she didn't seem like she had just dropped off a baby. Besides her sister was with her, doubt she'd do something like that with her around. What was her name?".  
  
" Gabrielle" Harry whispered, though loud enough for them to hear.  
  
" That's the one. You remember Hermione, the little cutie that Harry rescued during the second task like ten years ago, I tell you, ten years can really do a lot for..".  
  
" Ron!" Hermione hissed, " shut up".  
  
They were both watching Harry, he knew they were, but was still more interested with Emily. She was a distraction from the truth. Unfortunately, that silent moment could last forever, no matter what charm he would try.  
  
" Harry?" he looked up, " is Gabrielle Emily's mother?".  
  
He seemed to now have a tighter hold on the baby, like he was securing her as if someone was going to try and take her away.  
" Yes".  
Authors Note- Before anyone goes insane because Gabrielle Delacar is only eight, she's eighteen or maybe even nineteen now. Her actual age was never revealed in the Goblet of Fire. I can make the next chapter an immediate continuation or a flashback of how this all happened. What do you want? 


	4. Summer of the Veela

My Baby  
Authors Note- Flashback!!!  
Chapter Four- Summer of the Veela  
It was the end of another year. Strange, they were all use to being the sad students climbing onto the Hogwarts Express in years. Now they were the sad professors steeping onto the Hogwarts Express in tears. Whether it was learning or teaching, the start of the summer holiday had the same effect.  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry, since their graduation from Hogwarts, had shared a house in Muggle London each symmer. It was relaxing, hard without their wands, but there was the occassional mishap with Ron and the telephone. Very occassional.  
  
'" I hope you two don't mind coming" Ron referred to the Burrow as they settled into their compartment, " mum wouldnt leave me alone about it until I said you were all coming".  
Harry shrugged, " I don't mind at all".  
" Neither do I" Hermione said, " who else is going to be there?".  
" Just Penelope and unfortunatly Draco, can't believe they're allowing him" Ron answered, " oh, and Fleur".  
" Delacour?!" Hermione and Harry exclaimed together.  
Ron nodded, " Bill's new girlfreind, to think someone goes for his long hair and earrings".  
" Maybe she likes the rebel look" Harry said.  
" Maybe. All we'd need would be her sister to fall for Fred or George".   
" Her sister?" Harry asked, he nodded.  
" Ooohhhh, Gabrielle" Hermione brightened as she remembered, " you remember her, don't you Harry? You saved her from the lake".  
Harry mocked an eyebrow, " you were unconcious".  
  
" More the reason why you should know" she looked at Ron, " isn't she like-nine?".  
" Ten years ago" he said, " in the one brief sentence Bill dedicated to her, he mentioned something about journalism, I'd say the Daily Prophet".  
" You would".  
As Ron and Hermione bickered, Harry tried to remember a decade ago, back to the Triwizard Tournament. The second task, when he had to dive to the bottom of the lake and rescue Ron. Hermione and Cho Chang were there, as well a small girl. He had only gussed at the time that it was Fleur's sister, but she hadn't showed up.  
" You better be careful, Harry" Ron's voice snapped him from his thoughts.  
" Why's that?".  
" Well, if Fleur's a veela, Gabrielle probably is too".  
Hermione groaned, " let it go".  
" She's right, and you're the one who should be careful. Woudln't want to ask out your brothers girlfriend again now would you" Harry smirked.  
Ron did as well, " she wasn't his girlfriend at the time. There's nothing worse than a veela with a crush on you. She'll wheel you in like that".  
" Crush?" Hermione asked.  
" Did you not see the way she smiled at him before the last task in the tournament?".  
" No" Hermione said, " come to think of it, neither did you. My god Ron, you really need a girlfriend. Gabrielle was nine-years-old, she could have drowned if Harry hadn't been there and yet you make up a theory of nonsense".  
" All I'm saying is if someone daved my life, I'd take a liking to that person".  
" Harry saved your life" she stated.  
" He saved yours too!".  
Harry removed his wand from his pocket, causing the other two to freeze. " Asleepo!" the wand was aimed at the side of his hed, he had placed a sleeping hex in himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One turn in his sleep and Harry fell to the floor. He was partially awake after that. The floor wasn't moving, he was no longer on the train. He handed on something that was digging into his back, he tried moving, but was completly numb. It was the first hex in a long time that backfired.  
" Harry?" it wasnt Hermione, or Ginny, and it didn't sound at all like Mrs. Weasley. It sounded more like-  
" Fleur?" minus the accent.  
There were footsteps around him, the voice was closer, " no". There was a tug under him, the pain was gone, " it's Gabrielle". Harry opened his eyes. Her dark blue eyes shone as his vision became clear, strands of pale blonde hair framed her face. Her smile was........breathtaking. " Hi".  
Harry glared at her for the longest moment, hardly noticing that he was at the Burrow (and had fallen off the couch). " Hi".  
Gabrielle reached for a pillow from the couch and placed it under his head, " its about time you woke up".  
" What's a few hours?".  
" Try a week".  
" I've been sleeping for a week?".  
There was something about her smile. THe last time he saw it, she was nine, and that's how she still looked. " Yes, but dont worry, there's no permanet damage, maybe imparment for a little while".  
It was quiet, dead silence, which was extremly rare if not impossible to be in the Weasley home. " Where is everyone?" he assumed no one else was there.  
" Qudittch, the World Cup".  
He mocked an eyebrow, " arent you a reporter for the Daily Prophet?" she nooded, a little surprised that he knew that, " shouldn't you be there?".  
Gabrielle sighed, " I'm covered, I can assure you of that. I like going for the stories that my co-workers won't fight over, it's more original".  
He smirked, " like cauldron leaks?" she rapidly shook her head, as if she didn't want to speak unless absolutly necessary, " so you stayed behind just to help me?".  
She grinned, " don't mention it. I'm going to make a potion that should get rid of any traces from that hex. There's an alge in the bottom of the pond that should help".  
" You going to be alright?" Harry asked as she stood up, it was a little dark out.  
" Yep" she brightly responded.  
" Gabrielle" she briefly stopped, " it's nice seeing you again".  
" Same here".  
It was only a moment that she was gone, the pond was not far from the house. He could hear Gabrielle groaning and a few curse words. Then there was a scream, not one of despair though. Harry attempted standing, struggled, but managed to make it outside into the dusk. Gabrielle was clutching the nearest large rock at the waters edge. She glared at water as though falling meant dying.  
" Are you alright?" he quickly limped towards her.  
" Y-yeah" she stuttered, " yeah, I'm doing good" she slid half an inch and winced.  
He coduln't help but let out a small laugh, " you're still afraid?".  
" I-I-I never really learned how to swim. After that incident, I was kind of scared to" she blushed, " I try and stay away from reports involving water".  
He stepped closer to the edge, " then why are you going in?".  
" For your alge" Gabrielle watched him step into the water, " no, don't, you may be too weak".  
The water was only up to his shins despte how deep it may really be. He held out his hand towards her, " come on" Gabrielle shook her head, " it's okay, trust me".  
Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his and Harry slowly pulled her off. Trembling, Gabrielle placed five toes in the dark water and jumped.  
" It's okay" Harry laughed.  
When placing her other foot, Gabrielle slipped and fell into Harry, who fell backwards into the water. She screamed hyterically until he grabbed her. His feet were scrapping the muddy bottom, which meant she definatly wasnt.  
" See, you're fine" he said reassuringly, even though she was still holding on.  
'' I think something is wrapped around my ankel".  
" Yeah, that would be the alge" she winced, " I'm going to let go of you, alright?''.  
She merely nodded and let go of his shoulder and he swam back. Using the doggy paddle method, Gabrielle managed to keep herself above the surface, though didn't look too confident about it.  
"See, you're doing fine".  
Gabrielle smiled at him, he didn't make her feel pathedic that she was swimming like a three-year-old when she was nineteen. She swam back to Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
" You okay?".  
Gabrielle nodded and brought her lips to his. There were thousands of chances to back out, and Harry didn't take any of them. 


End file.
